


Grand Blue: I like your voice

by LifeWithoutHope



Category: Grand Blue (Anime)
Genre: Feelings, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25550872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeWithoutHope/pseuds/LifeWithoutHope
Summary: Mizuki Kaya, a famous voice actress, shared a story of her life when she came back from a joyful trip to an abandoned island with her friends. The story takes place in chapter 43.
Kudos: 1





	Grand Blue: I like your voice

It was a beautiful day in which the blue sky up high and the slight breeze blew on the air. On the sea’s surface, a boat was taking a group of people back to the land from an abandoned island. There were 8 people sitting around and chatting. It looked like they were having fun after spending nights on the island.

On the boat, a young college girl, who had short brown hair and brown eyes were throwing up while a college boy, who had short blue hair and also, her cousin, was watching her and made sure it was not serious. Sitting next to him was a young girl, who had dark brown hair, tied in twin tails.

Seeing something strange from the young man, the twintails hair girl asked, “What’s wrong, Iori?”

“Eh?” The young man startled.

“Did you not have fun?” she asked.

“No, not what you think. I had a lot of fun, really,” Iori smiled and answered. Then he looked away and said, “It’s just… there are some thoughts in my mind.”

“Thoughts?” she wondered.

“You know, there were a lot of things that happened yesterday,” Iori replied but for an unknown reason, the short brown hair girl startled.

“Like, relationships?” she wondered.

“I think everyone will do the same things when they grow up,” Iori smiled. He continued, “I don’t know why, but I always think, every relationship I have will stay the same. But last night, I realize, I cannot keep going this way.”

The twintails girl smiled and said, “It sounds like a male protagonist starts noticing his childhood friend in anime.”

Iori laughed in agreement, “Haha, I bet you can say that.”

Little did Iori notice, the short brown hair girl was getting even more confused. She wondered if because of “that thing” happened last night that made Iori said that. She shook her head strongly as she was trying to deny that fact.

“When you said that…”

Suddenly, another young girl, who had short purple hair and purple eyes, came next to the twintails hair girl and extended her arm from the twintails hair girl’s left to right shoulder. The purple hair girl seemed to want to join the conversation. She teased the twintails hair girl, “… you have met a lot of famous people. Have someone caught your eyes?”

The girl did not say anything but laughed, “Haha.”

Iori realized something and said, “Ah, that’s right. You’re a famous voice actress, after all. It’s not something strange if famous people become a couple.”

Suddenly, when Iori said that, the twintails hair girl did not say anything, but she still kept her smile. She went into her mind and remembered some of her memories. There was sadness but also, happiness.

“It’s true that famous people often meet each other,” the voice actress spoke up after a long thought. “And it’s true that working in a similar job will make people become friends or couples easier. I suppose it’s called mutual pinning,” she continued before she looked at Iori and asked, “How do you think about a famous life?”

Iori thought for a while, before he answered, “I think it’s pretty stressful since you have to watch your words and actions, especially if things go sideways.”

“You got it close,” the twintails hair girl laughed. "And when you step into that world, you have to do, or, act, if you want to stay in it. Even if you're being careful, slowly, you start losing yourself. Sometimes, you will wonder who is the real you."

The twinwails girl then continued, “Let’s say, there are hundreds and thousands of voice actors, but only a few who are known and have the talent for acting. But when you are nailed to a specific character, it’s hard to change to other characters, because most of the time, people and your fans only remember and recognize your voice from that said character.”

“Is it the same as the live actors who are known for certain roles?” Iori wondered.

“You can say that,” she replied. The voice actress then leaned her back and looked at the sky, as if she remembered something that made her sad. She then spoke, “It’s even harder when a character is nailed to a voice actor. When someone takes that role, likely, the character’s fans won’t easily accept the new voice. They will attack you, insult you, and put pressure on you, and even downvote the whole series.”

“Wow…” Iori and everyone else was surprised. He then said, “I really never think about it.”

“I know, right?” the voice actress smiled, but this time, her smile changed. “But, if there are people insulting you, then there are people who support and encourage you.”

The voice actress still remembered, the day when she walked soullessly on the hallway of her school. The other students looked at her, mumbling about her. When the school was over, she was left alone in the class, or she thought so.

_“I really like your voice.”_

Back to the present, the voice actress looked at Iori, and asked, “Iori, do you have any type of girl?”

Iori was surprised by the question, but he did not think about it much. He answered, “Of course.”

The voice actress smiled, and said, “We always have a type or a standard of a life partner. But when we have feelings for someone, they are all become meaningless. They can be anyone, no need to be a famous person, no need to have any extraordinary talents. It can be a normal person, having a normal job, but that person always makes you smile, and, a person that reminds you who you really are.”

When they landed, the voice actress said goodbye to her friends, before she was picked by a black car.

Suddenly, Iori looked at another guy who was on board with him. It was another college student, who had dark golden hair and dark gold eyes, which was in the same club and school as him, which Iori sometimes wished he would have never met him. The dark golden hair man looked at the voice actress until she totally left.

“I’m surprised, really,” the purple hair girl spoke with her eyes opened when she looked at the golden hair man. “Kohei didn’t say anything on the boat.”

“Now you said that,” Iori was surprised as well. He then asked, “Did you brain drop on the sea?”

“Want me to shove your face under the sand?” the dark golden hair man answered annoyingly. He then spoke, “Although I’m a crazy fan of hers, I still realize there are some places that I will never dream to reach.”

“He really dropped his brain somewhere,” Iori commented.

“Totally agree,” the purple hair girl followed him.

“Can you say something better?” the dark golden hair replied in anger.


End file.
